Sandel
”I represent as the Not-So Lame but I’m a Lump! Everyone I see are such losers, I’m the coolest guy there is and no one can be cooler than me. Losers!” ''-''Sandel (quote from Instagram @1Kittyos) Sandel (born on June 28) is a cool and rude person, he is known as a big, huge bully. He always has a mad-looking expression and never changes it. Sandel‘s actual name is “Sanny” but that’s just not how people would call him! He is part of the Lame Lumps community along with his two buddies, Thomas and Rina. He is the also the tallest out of the three of the boys. Sandel is also Danny‘s rival, against the Game Grumps. Sandel lived as a mean person, being around him is the danger zone. Sandel in his childhood had been nice until his birthday arrives, he got picked on during that day because he couldn’t hit the piñata. Sandel didn’t cry, but got mad at the children and starts hitting them with the baseball bat (after he took off the blindfold). Sandel never told anyone that he had a sister who has been on his side, and he loved her. His sister’s name is January (or Janet for short). Sandel has bullied a lot of people during his school year, he helped a kid named Jeremy because of how Jeremy’s notebook was taken away from three bullies, he needed it to study for a test. Sandel got the notebook back and Jeremy was so happy (Learn more from Jeremy‘s Story). That’s when Sandel was being nice and they became friends. Sandel got into a big fight at school with someone but won it anyway, it may be hard to tell but Sandel has an eyepatch on his left eye (that's why he wears sunglasses over it), which he's never going to remove it because people will get disgusted. Years later Sandel continued bullying people on the city streets, even he did almost bullied Rina when they first met. Sandel (now) lives with friends and haves a great time. Sandel loves to go outside and get reflected from the sunlight. But when bad things happen to Sandel, he gets all grumpy (i.e. If it starts to be cloudy/raining while he relaxes outside). Sandel is the boyfriend of Pollen (Learn more from Pollen’s Story). Sandel and Pollen loved each other a lot but when they are not together, Sandel would think of Jeremy and/or January. He sometimes calls them to ask how are they and stuff. Sandel and Marrie made up a game called “Pegasus“ (Learn more from Marrie), which Sandel‘s nickname in that game is “Pegi” also Marrie gave that name to him and he accepted it. Sometimes between him and Thomas, they would fight (when they are playing Super Mario Maker). Sandel once called January and they talked, January cried over the phone of how she misses Sandel. Sandel was sad in the inside and he could feel the same, he asked if she wants move in with him, she was excited and said “YES!” (Learn more from January). Sandel is having an awesome time right now and he’s enjoying it! Also, Sandel has a pet deer name Dearest. Category:More about Sandel Category:More About Sandel